V-tip proteins of Pseudomonas aeruginosa (PcrV) are essential components of the bacterial type III secretion system (T3SS) that is capable of injecting toxic effector molecules into eukaryotic cells. The V-tip proteins are localized at the extreme end of the T3SS apparatus and oligomerization is thought to be necessary for the functional translocalization of the effector molecules across target cell membranes.
OprI is an outer membrane lipoprotein in Pseudomonas aeruginosa and other Pseudomonas species. OprI is highly conserved in P. aeruginosa strains and therefore represents an excellent candidate for cell-surface targeting of Pseudomonas bacteria.
Accordingly, there exists a need for compositions and therapies that target V-tip proteins of Gram negative bacteria and cell-surface components such as OprI.